Qui a dit que ça allait être un bon anniversaire?
by Melle Lune
Summary: Pour ma vache! alors c'est Duo qui est obligé d'aller à l'anniversaire de son pire ennemi alors qu'il en a absolument pas envie! Pauvre de lui!


**Titre** Qui a dit que ça allait être un bon anniversaire?

**Auteur**: Tsuki-no-Shinigami

**Série**: Gundam wing et oui ça faisait longtemps XD

**Genre : ** Shônen-ai, Yaoi,POV donc si on aime pas salut.

**Disclameur**: Pas à moi ... Pas de commentaire merci bien.

**Merci****: Merci à toi Killua11 pour la correction de ce texte j'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu trop de travail, j'ai essayé de ne pas trop faire de fautes mais bon je sais d'avance qu'il y en a --**

**Et j'espère que ce texte te plaît merci beaucoup !**

**Petite note: BON ANNIVERSAIRE ZASHI!!!! (ZASHIKIWARASHI) Alors ça fait quoi d'être un peu plus vieille??XD**

**Couple : **TomxBill et peut-être GeorgxGustav (je vais y réfléchir très sérieusement, j'ai pas envie de les laisser de côté eux aussi sont important non mais)

Euh... non c'est pas le bon monde là XD donc HeeroxDuo

**Qui a dit que ça allait être un bon anniversaire?**

Commençons bien, bonjour! Déjà un premier bon point, on dit toujours bonjour!

Donc, je me présente je suis Duo Maxwell. Deuxième bon point, se présentez, perfect.

Donc, aujourd'hui nous sommes le lundi 17 septembre, et oui que voulez-vous il faut toujours répondre aux questions What, where, when, who, why etc dans un récit donc troisième bon point.

Donc nous sommes le 17 septembre et pour mon plus grand malheur, sinon ça ne serait pas amusant bien sûr.

Donc je disais, pour mon plus grand malheur car c'est aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de mon pire ennemi. Oui je sais, vous vous en foutez mais malheureusement pas moi.

Et la question que tout le monde se pose, pourquoi?? On essaye de répondre simplement. C'est mon pire ennemi, mais pas vraiment celui de mon meilleur ami. Je tiens à préciser que c'est un peu un merdier pas possible d'ailleurs.

Donc, aujourd'hui anniversaire de l'autre con et à mon plus grand désarroi, je dois y aller. Si c'est pas horrible.

Tout ça parce que mon meilleur ami Quatre est en couple avec le meilleur ami de l'autre schnock.

Et le pompon c'est que le mec qui vient de prendre un an et bien il est pas au courant qu'on lui fête son anniversaire. C'est une idée de Quatre, cherchez pas plus loin. Et je suis obligé d'y aller!

Vous croyez que je peux dire que je suis malade? Non bien sûr. Et si je me cassais la jambe? Euh... Non, pas pratique pour l'après.

Crotte! va falloir que j'y aille.

Pourquoi moi seigneur? Je vous ai fait quoi? Absolument rien en plus. Quoi mais c'est vrai, me regardez pas comme ça.

Comme si vous aviez jamais vu un homme avec une natte aubrune qui lui arrive jusqu'en dessous des fesses.

Bon, ok vous en avez peut-être encore jamais vu...

Mais il faut bien une première fois à chaque chose.

Il est donc... Il est quelle heure au fait? 20h30 va bientôt falloir y aller, c'est pas juste.

Je veux pas! En plus l'autre con, d'où il va passer un bon anniversaire si je suis là moi? Vive la réflexion de Quatre qui, je m'en souviens encore me disait "mais non Duo voyons". Et mon cul c'est quoi à son avis? Pas du poulet ça c'est clair.

En bref c'est pas logique. Mais bon depuis que Quatre est avec Trowa je le vois plus aussi logique qu'avant.

Toujours est-il qu'il va falloir que j'y aille moi. Je descends mes escaliers et vais pour prendre rapidement un manteau avant de quitter mon chez moi tout chaud pour aller fêter l'anniversaire de Yuy.

Quelle poisse.

En plus faut y être à 21h00 et c'est pas vraiment à côté de chez moi, donc faut que je parte là en faite.

On prend donc son courage à deux mains, et c'est parti.

Allons passer une soirée en enfer et une!

夜

- qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je me suis perdu. Dit Duo blasé à son pire ennemi, Heero Yuy magnifique jeune homme métis d'origine Japonaise-Russe, un bon mètre quatre-vingt cinq, tout en muscle, la peau halée, les cheveux dans un immense bordel sans nom, les yeux bleus et à cet instant un air renfrogné sur le visage.

A ton avis? Qu'est-ce que je peux bien foutre chez toi avec une quinzaine d'autres personnes alors que c'est ton anniversaire?

L'autre débile du slip me regarde intensément. Oui bon ça va là non? Il va pas passer sa soirée là tout de même?! Vas plutôt profité de ta soirée.

-Qui a eu l'idée?

-Pas moi

Oui, je sais c'était profond comme réflexion, bon on va faire un tout petit effort.

-L'homme de ton meilleur ami.

-Ce qui explique. Dit-il en soupirant. Et il a rien dit Trowa?

-Il était censé dire quelque chose?

Je le vois soupirer comme si le monde venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules.

-Non, juste que j'aime pas fêter mon anniversaire.

- ah! et pourquoi?

-Que des merdes dans cette journée en général.

-Et cette fois?

-Pour l'instant ça va un peu près.

-Bah alors je te conseille d'allez en profiter. Lui dis-je en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Il me regarde genre "mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait lui?"

-Bah vu qu'elle s'est pas trop mal passée tu devrais en profite pour pas la gâcher plus en restant avec moi, non?

Et là je vois ses yeux qui sourient, oui c'est comme ça qu'il sourit lui.

Maxwell, tourne vite la tête sinon tu vas te rappeler que tu l'aimes encore alors qu'il t'a déjà fait souffrir ce con. Reprendre contenance.

-Quoi? Lui dis-je comme si j'étais exaspéré. Oui, je sais je suis un bon acteur en même temps, quand on a cassé je me sentais pas super bien, pour pas dire carrément mal quoi. Donc, j'ai commencé le théâtre et franchement ça m'a vraiment soulagé.

-Non rien, tu n'as pas changé.

-Si tu le dis.

-Hn

-Bon je vais te laisser, y a ta copine qui à l'air de te chercher. Lâchais-je avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir.

Je sens sa main qui attrape mon bras et me colle à son torse.

Il lui arrive quoi à lui? Il a pas le droit! Il l'a perdu depuis bien longtemps ce droit.

Ne t'approche pas plus Heero .

-Duo.

-Heero.

-Duo, Réléna n'est pas ma petite copine. Je n'aime qu'une seule et unique personne.

Couillon! Je veux pas savoir! pourquoi t'es toujours obligé de me faire souffrir?

-Content pour toi. Si tu pouvais maintenant me lâcher j'apprécierais assez.

-Non Duo je n'ai pas envie de te lâcher.

-C'est pas tout ça mais tu vas le devoir

Lâche-moi, j'ai pas besoin de retomber. Je m'en suis sorti alors ne me fait revenir.

Je me dégage le mieux possible de ses bras, il ne me laisse pas faire et me colle encore plus à lui.

Les invités ne font pas du tout attention à nous, comme si on était transparents.

-Duo, tu sais très bien qui j'aime

-Non mais j'avoue ne pas être très intéressé de le savoir, c'est ta vie et pas la mienne.

Il me souffle doucement à l'oreille.

-Bien sûr que si c'est ta vie, comme si tu ne le savais pas que c'était toi que j'aimais.

-ça fait bien longtemps que ça n'est plus moi, si ça l'a déjà été un jour bien sûr, ce en quoi je doute d'ailleurs. Mais bon, le passé c'est le passé.

-Duo...

-Bon anniversaire Heero, je vais y aller demain je veux être en forme pour suivre les cours, tu m'excuseras donc.

Je me dégage de sa prise et commence à partir, cette fois il ne me retiendra pas. Je me dirige vers la porte, l'ouvre et quitte la fête.

Je reste là pendant deux secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre brutalement sur Heero qui quand il me voit me saute dessus, m'embrassant avec passion.

Je suis à bout je crois, depuis le temps que j'avais envie qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime et qu'il me réembrasse. Je répond à son baiser. Car oui je l'aime encore.

Mes mains s'accrochent à son cou et les siennes sur mes hanches.

Je suis heureux.

Je ne sais même pas lequel des deux nous à mené chez moi mais nous y sommes et nous continuons de nous embrasser, pour après s'assembler, ou plutôt se rassembler.

Je pense maintenant que je pourrais redevenir moi, car je ne l'ai plus été depuis que l'on était plus ensemble .

Je t'aime Heero et j'espère que ton anniversaire se sera bien passé cette année.

Fin

J'espère que tu auras aimé ma vache n'a moi (Zashikiwarashi), c'est pas ce que je voulais faire à l'origine mais bon, il me plaît aussi donc ça va

faut dire que ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit du Gundam, de plus je suis en pleine série sur du Tokio Hotel si vous êtes intéressés c'est "combien je vaux d'après toi?"

C'est bien parce que c'est ton anniversaire que je le fais

Daisuki!!!

J'espère que tu passeras une bonne journée d'anniversaire avec Jeanne, Coco, Sabrine et moi! je sais pas si d'autre gens viennent et quand tu liras cet OS tu sera déjà rentrée chez toi.

Bon anniversaire j'espère qu'il te plaira mon cadeau! DAISUKI DAKARA!!!

Tsuki-no-Shinigami (pour toi c'est Tsuki mais tu le sais déjà)

Tit mot de Killua: bon anniv' ma tite vache!!! Comme quoi ça a du bon d'être malade!!! achouuuuuuuuuuum

euh...ptet pas finalement --"

Gros bisous à toiD en plus je me suis marrée sur le texe!! XD

Tsuki-noShinigami: C'est MA vache!!!! m'enfin, je suis ok pour la partager un petit peu! (et non pas la louer XD manquerais plus que ça!!!)


End file.
